Live at Blues Alley (album)
| Label = Columbia | Producer = Steven Epstein George Butler (executive) | Last album = | This album = | Next album = }} Live at Blues Alley is a double live album by the Wynton Marsalis Quartet, recorded at Blues Alley in December 1986 and released through Columbia Records in 1987. The quartet included trumpeter Wynton Marsalis, bassist Robert Hurst, pianist Marcus Roberts and drummer Jeff "Tain" Watts. The album was produced by Steven Epstein; George Butler served as executive producer. In 1988, the album reached a peak position of number two on Billboard Top Jazz Albums chart. Composition in Washington, D.C.]] The double live album Live at Blues Alley by the Wynton Marsalis Quartet was recorded December 19–20, 1986 at Blues Alley in Georgetown, Washington, D.C. Members of the quartet included trumpeter Wynton Marsalis, bassist Robert Hurst, pianist Marcus Roberts and drummer Jeff "Tain" Watts. The album was produced by Steven Epstein; George Butler served as executive producer. Marsalis compositions on the album include "Knozz-Moe-King", "Skain's Domain", "Delfeayo's Dilemma" and "Much Later". Stanley Crouch wrote the album's liner notes. Critical reception | rev2 = | rev2Score = | rev3 = | rev3Score = | rev4 = | rev4Score = | rev5 = | rev5Score = | rev6 = | rev6Score = | rev7 = | rev7Score = | rev8 = | rev8Score = | rev9 = | rev9Score = | rev10 = | rev10Score = }} Allmusic's Scott Yanow recommended the album, awarding it 4.5 of 5 stars. Track listing performing in 2009]] ;Disc 1 # "Knozz-Moe-King" (Wynton Marsalis) – 6:03 # "Just Friends" (Kirkland, John Klenner, Sam M. Lewis) – 8:22 # "Knozz-Moe-King (Interlude)" (Marsalis) – 3:52 # "Juan" (Marcus Roberts, Jeff "Tain" Watts) – 7:33 # "Cherokee" (Nicole, Ray Noble) – 2:50 # "Delfeayo's Dilemma" (Marsalis) – 9:20 # "Chambers of Tain" (Kenny Kirkland) – 15:12 # "Juan (E Mustaad)" (Roberts, Watts) – 2:56 ; Disc 2 # "Au Privave" (Charlie Parker) – 14:35 # "Knozz-Moe-King (Interlude)" (Marsalis) – 2:38 # "Do You Know What It Means to Miss New Orleans?" (Louis Alter, Eddie DeLange) – 11:30 # "Juan (Skip Mustaad)" (Roberts, Watts) – 3:15 # "Autumn Leaves" (Joseph Kosma, Johnny Mercer, Jacques Prévert) – 9:41 # "Knozz-Moe-King (Interlude)" (Marsalis) – 3:48 # "Skain's Domain" (Marsalis) – 9:39 # "Much Later" (Marsalis) – 6:15 Track listing adapted from Allmusic. Personnel * Hank Altman– technical supervisor * George Butler – executive producer * Stanley Crouch – liner notes * Jo Di Donato – art direction * Steven Epstein – producer * Tim Geelan – engineer, mixing * Phil Gitomer – assistant engineer * Tim Greelan – engineer * Caroline Greyshock – photography * Robert Hurst – bass * Delfeayo Marsalis – mixing * Jason Marsalis – special edits * Wynton Marsalis – performer, trumpet * Wynton Marsalis Quartet – performer * J.B. Matteotti – assistant engineer * Marcus Roberts – piano * Jeff "Tain" Watts – drums Credits adapted from Allmusic. Charts In 1988, Live at Blues Alley reached a peak position of number two on Billboard Top Jazz Albums chart. See also * List of 1930s jazz standards * List of post-1950 jazz standards * Wynton Marsalis discography References Category:Albums